Don't Change for Me
by jimlover54
Summary: Should you change to get the attention of the one you desire? What about the outcomes? JC
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic just popped into my head, so please read and review. And the gang is fifteen, except Sheen. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: No own Jimmy Neutron.**

**Don't Change for Me**

It was another spring afternoon where, of course, you would find Retroville's own boy genius and his two non-genius friends in his underground lab.

"Done," exclaimed the boy genius as he stepped back to revealed his latest invention. The plump redhead and lean brunette just stared at the huge oven looking device, completely covered in red, blue and green lights, buttons, and switches.

"Uh, Jim, what is it?" asked the llama loving boy.

"Yeah, what he said," replied the jumpy Mexican. The short boy dressed in a light-blue lab coat just smiled at his best friends.

"I would be glad to explain," the big headed boy answered as he gestured to his big machine, "I call it the Personality Modifier. It changes your personality on a subatomic level so you act a certain way all the time," the genius told them as he pressed a few buttons and flipped on a few switches. "I'm going to change my personality so I can get C... I mean, a girl I like to like me back," he explained to the two boys standing behind him.

"How come, Jim? I'm pretty sure Cindy already likes you," inquired the redhead.

"I knew it! Cindy likes Jimmy!" shouted Sheen as he pumped his fists in the air and ran around in circles until he ran into Jimmy's big computer chair. "Uff," uttered the hyper boy as he fell to the cold floor. Jimmy just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not so sure, Carl. She doesn't act like it," remarked the confused boy genius. "Wait a second. Who said the girl was Cindy?" demanded Jimmy, spinning around to face the two boys. Carl placed a hand on his round hip and gave the love struck genius a knowing glare, his lips turned up in a discriminating smirk.

"Is it that obvious?" requested Jimmy, his shoulder slumping in disappointment. Carl nodded in response as Sheen unsteadily got to his feet and also nodded to the boy genius. "Well, since you guys already know, you can help me. I just need you to activate the Modifier after I get in." Jimmy told them as he took off his lab coat and handed it to Carl.

"Yes! What buttons do I get to press!" exclaimed Sheen, running over to the control panel and quickly scanning over all the little switches.

"Hold the phone, Jim. What are you gonna change your personality to?" asked Carl.

"Simple," replied the genius, like it was no big deal, "I overheard Cindy talking to Libby about how she loves romantic guys. So, I'm gonna set it to romantic," Jimmy uttered more to himself than Carl as he pressed a button and watched the door to the invention slowly fall to the floor. "Just flip that red switch after the door closes," ordered the genius as he stepped inside the large machine. When the door sealed close, Sheen dramatically flipped the big red switch Jimmy pointed to and slowly the invention powered up.

Carl and Sheen gasped in unison as the lights surrounding Jimmy's invention brightened and the interior of the modifier filled with smoke, concealing Jimmy from view. After a few seconds, the device flashed and temporarily blinded to two boys. Then ever so slowly, the door lowered and the smoke dissipated. The boys blinked as the big headed brunette stepped out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Libs" greeted the slender blond as she opened her locker.

"Hey, girl. How fun was the mall yesterday," remarked the slim dark-haired teenager, walking up to her best friend and dropping her pack onto the floor in front of her locker, which was next to the blond's. Cindy giggled remembering her shopping spree with her best friend the day before and grabbed a few books out of her locker for her first class.

"It was..." started the blond, but stopped in mid sentence when the front doors to the Retroville High flew open. In strolled the one and only Jimmy Neutron and his best friends, Sheen and Carl, on either side of him. Cindy's books dropped to the floor as she gazed wide-eyed at the boy genius. "...so fine," she finished as she watched him travel towards her. He walked gracefully down the hallway, his eyes locked on the blond beauty. Libby stared at her friend for a moment before spinning around and gasping in disbelief. Girls standing along the side of the hallway gasped and boys stared in utter shock at the kid sauntering down the middle of the hall. Cindy stared, her mouth slightly agape, at the young bright blued eyed man dressed in a black t-shirt with a white atom symbol in the center and baggy blue jeans and clean white shoes almost completely covered by his pants. His chestnut hair was slicked back into the style he wore for her on valentines' day. She couldn't take her eyes off him as walked up to her.

"Hello," he greeted, his tone soft and smooth. Her heart skipped a beat when his lips curled into a heart melting smile. "For you," he said as he pulled out a rose and held it before her. "Only someone as beautiful as you deserves such a lovely flower," he remarked, the sound of his voice completely erasing her train of thought. She absently minded took the de-thorned white rose and stared at it for a moment.

"Is this a joke?" she asked, bringing her gaze back to his deep blue eyes.

"No, you're truly beautiful," he told her, gently taking her hand and kissing it, but not breaking eye contact. She could feel her cheeks go up in flames as he drew himself back. But it couldn't last forever as the bell rang, signaling students it was only a few minutes until time for class. Cindy laughed nervously as she pulled her tingling hand from his grip and bent down to get her books. "I'll get them," he said, picking up her books.

"I can get them myself, Neutron," she retorted, fetching a book from his hand.

"I know you can, but I want to take them," he replied, never losing his loving smile. While she gazed at him in slight shock, he quickly took her books and slipped them under his arm.

"Why?" was all she could utter, "Why are you acting like this?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I'll tell you later, maybe tonight? Around eight?" he slyly questioned, taking her hand in his empty one. She was speechless. _A date?_ Her mind could barely comprehend his words, so her heart spoke for her.

"Yes," she whispered as he began leading her to home room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, not my best work, but if you would like me to continue please say so. I already have the ending finished, but I'm not sure if I should post it. Depends what people say and if they want me to continue. Thanks.**

**JIMLOVER54**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. Yeah, you asked for it. I know it seems rushed, but that's because I didn't feel like putting in every stinkin' detail. So deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN. But if I did the first character I would kill is Betty, just so you know.**

**Don't Change for Me**

The rest of the day, Jimmy gazed dreamily at Cindy. She was really flattered and grossed out at the same time. Each time she requested an explanation from him about the change, he politely turned her down. He carried her books and payed for her lunch. He wasn't himself. He didn't answer every question or care about his inventions. He was quite the gentleman and all the girls noticed. At the end of the day as the gang headed home, a certain girl noticed Jimmy.

"Hello, James," said a voice that made the hair on the back of Cindy's hair stand up. Jimmy and Cindy spun around quickly to face Betty, her clothing tight enough to cut off circulation and her long dark brown hair now flowing over her shoulders. Libby, Sheen and Carl turned slowly, knowing what was coming.

"Hey," Jimmy responded kindly. Betty batted her eyelashes as she took a step closer to the boy genius. "You look nice today," Jimmy told her, his face emotionless.

"You look very nice, Jimmy," the tall brunette replied, stepping closer and drawing little zigzag lines on his chest with her index finger. "I thought you were just a nerd, but boy was I wrong. You're hot in those clothes and your hair like that," she uttered seductively.

"Thanks," he replied politely. Cindy snarled. She kinda liked this new Jimmy and wanted him to herself.

"So, why don't you come over to my house later?" Betty asked as Libby and the boys held Cindy back.

"No, thank you. I already have something planned," he told her and took Cindy's hand. He gently pulled her away as the others followed. Cindy calmed down with his touch as the gang continued home.

"What?" screamed someone from behind them, but it was ignored as the teens went on their way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it was almost eight when Jimmy landed the hover car in his neighbor's front yard. Even in the dark, Cindy looked stunning. In her knee length pink skirt, white halter top and white sandals, she walked down her few front steps and across the yard to meet the new Jimmy. He hadn't changed his clothes, but he did smell nice as he wrapped Cindy in a loving hug. She blushed as she hugged him back. They slowly pulled away and Jimmy helped Cindy into his hover car.

In no time, Jimmy parked the hover car on the top of a hill, looking out over the Retroville lake. The couple sat in silence for a while and after a few minutes Jimmy turned on the radio. _You Found Me _by Kelly Clarkson flowed softly around them as Jimmy slipped his arm around Cindy's shoulders. She leaned against him and let the song take her away.

_is this a dream _

_if it is_

_please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become_

_comfortably numb_

_until you opened up my eyes_

_to what it's like _

_when everything's right_

_oh I can't believe_

_you found me_

_when no one else was looking_

_how did you know just where I would be_

_yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_you found me_

_so here we are_

_and that's pretty far_

_when you think of where we've been_

_no going back_

_I'm fading out _

_all that has faded me within_

_you're by my side_

_now everything's fine_

_I can believe_

_I was hiding_

_till you came along_

_and showed me where I belong_

_you found me _

_when no one else was looking_

_how did you know just where I could be_

_yeah you broke through all of me confusion_

_the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_the good and the bad and the things in between_

_you found me_

When the song was over, Cindy realized something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, it was short. I don't care. Maybe OOC, but I don't care about that either. Didn't like the song? Guess what, don't really care. I liked it so, do you want more? Then you better tell me! Please post thoughts. Thanks.**

**JIMLOVER54**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it. That's right! The end is here! Short, I know. Thanks for the replies.**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of JN, but who knows maybe some day I will own something.**

**Don't Change for Me**

This wasn't the Jimmy she fell in love with. This Jimmy didn't compete with her in anyway and was way too polite for a fifteen-year old boy. This Jimmy did nothing but smile all the time, he showed no other emotion. But she did have to admit, this Jimmy did finally give her the attention she wanted for years. But it wasn't the same. He was always watching her, complementing her, and being too romantic.

She wanted the old Jimmy back, the one that made her blood boil, the one who made her special when he did show any affection, the one that was different from any other boy she had ever met. But most importantly, this Jimmy wasn't a show off. That's what she liked the best about him, he just had to show everyone that he was unlike anyone else, and proud of it. She liked the confident boy, the genius, not the lovey dovey boy who thought about nothing else but romance. She wanted Jimmy Neutron, not this boy.

"What did you do?" she blurted out, putting a more serious look on her face as she turned to face him.

"What do you mean, my dear?" he asked, his tone too soft and kind.

"You told me you would tell me why the change. What happened? Why are you acting like this?" she asked, her eyes glazing over in frustration. His passionate smile melted into a sad one as he gazed into her emerald eyes. He had been trying to think of the best way to tell her what he did to himself all day, but because of the Modifier he could think of nothing but romance, so he did what his romantic self would do.

Carefully he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He gazed into her pleading eyes for a moment before he crashed his lips onto hers. She was already too confused to even be shocked and shut her eyes, deepening the kiss. Only after a few seconds, she reluctantly pulled away and looked into his intense blue eyes, trying to find an answer. She tried to ignore the surge of happiness inside her, but gave in and threw her arms around his neck in a loving embrace.

"I love you, that's why," he whispered in her ear. She couldn't breathe. "I did this for you," he told her, his eyes also slightly glazing over.

"What did you do? Tell me," she ordered. She needed to know, she needed her Jimmy.

"I..." he started, his indulgent voice cracking, "I changed my personality," he said as she leaned back to look into his eyes, silently asking for him to explain, "My latest invention can change your personality on a subatomic level so you act a certain way, all the time," he told her, turning his gaze to the floor of his hover car in agony of an aching heart for his actions. "I set it onto romantic. I wanted you to like me," he whispered, letting his regretful tears escape.

"Jimmy," she whispered, placing her hand under his chin and bringing his gaze back to her. "I want you to know that you don't have to change for me to like you," she told him, a grin pulling at the corners of her lips.

"I don't?" he asked, wiping his wet face with the back of his hand.

"No, you don't because I love you too. I love Jimmy Neutron, not this hopeless romantic," she replied, smirking at the young genius, "And you better fix yourself or I might change my mind," she threatened and crossed her arms across her chest. He returned her smile and gave her a chaste kiss before he started up the hover car. He flew as fast as he could home and quickly drug Cindy down into his lab. He stepped into the Modifier and as soon as the door closed, Cindy flicked the switch and watched as the machine glowed and Jimmy Neutron returned to the big headed boy of Retroville.

"Jimmy?" she quietly called, peering into the fog rolling out once the door lowered to the ground.

"Vortex, why are you in my lab?" the swirly haired genius asked as he walked out of his invention, his hands on his hips.

"I, uh...you," she uttered, stumbling over her words as she looked around the lab, her index finger on her chin and her brain trying to think of a reason. The brunette laughed to himself as he turned off the big machine.

"Calm down, I remember everything," Jimmy stated as he walked over to her, "I just didn't have control of my actions, that's all," he reassured her and gave her an ensuring grin.

"Oh," she replied, thinking for a moment, "Um, did you mean what you said?" she vaguely asked, casting her gaze to the floor and placing her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, I really did change my personality," he dimly responded, not sure of what she was asking.

"No, I mean about why you changed yourself," she verified, looking back up to meet his gaze and see his reaction.

"Oh, well," he started, smiling sheepishly, "Only if you meant what you said," he remarked with a slight pink covering his round cheeks. Her face brightened once she comprehended what he meant, a huge grin crossing her face as she nearly suffocated him in an immense hug. He softly laughed at the irony over the years, causing her to giggle from his light breath on the back of her neck.

"I'll take you home," he requested as he pulled away and with ample smiles on their faces, he took her hand and led her to the hover car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Day_

"Hey, Jim" piped the cheerful Carl as he met his best friends at the Candy Bar.

"Hey, Carl," greeted the young genius as he scooted closed to the blond beside him to make room for his round friend.

"So, the whole personality change didn't work out, huh?" questioned the redhead as Sam brought the gang their usual.

"Actually, Carl, it worked out pretty well," Jimmy replied, getting looks from the dark-skinned girl beside Cindy and the hyper Ultralord fan next to Libby at the end of the booth.

"It did?" Carl, Sheen, and Libby exclaimed in unison.

"Yep, it taught me that I don't need to change to get the girl," the boy genius replied, turning his gaze to Cindy and lacing his fingers with hers under the table. Her cheeks went ablaze in a crimson red as he gently kissed her warm cheek.

"Awe," Cooed the three friends, making Jimmy blush as well. And if anything was learned from this experience, it was that you should be loved for whom you are.

And they all lived happily ever after... As if!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, what do you know? I kinda liked writing that. Though, it was short. Think what you want and please post your thoughts. Thanks.**

**A/N: I have two fanfics in progress (they are listed on my profile after Falling) and will be finished soon, but I'm sure something else small will come to me between now and the time I post the first chapter of one of them in a week or two.**

**JIMLOVER54**


End file.
